


Enchanted

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: I love me some fluff, M/M, Roman needs to stop his magic shenanigans, but some people see it as implied nsfw, pure fluff, the ending was supposed to be just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask on tumblr with a prompt that read: "I could kiss you right now!" Roman decides to enchant Anxiety’s mug to make it so any liquid consumed from it makes a person outwardly happy, but the magic does not have the desired affect.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests!

“I am unsure of what you did, but you really need to fix this.” Logan speaks to Roman, a furrow set between his brows.

Roman delivers a sheepish smile to the bespectacled male, holding an empty mug. “It was simply - an experiment, if you will. I know how much you enjoy those, I did one of my own. I wanted to see if I could make him a bit less… doom and gloom. I didn’t mean to make him, well, _that_.”

There, practically glued to Logan’s back, is Anxiety. The male’s eyes are closed, face pressed against the crook of Logan’s neck and arms wound over his neck. His legs are hooked up onto either side of Logan’s hips, in which the glasses clad male is having difficulty remaining upright. He has his arms hooked under Anxiety’s legs nevertheless, not wanting his beloved to fall off.

It was an interesting situation when he had walked into the living room that morning.

The day started off relatively normal. Logan wakes early, as per usual. He has to will himself to separate from Anxiety’s resting form in order to prepare the morning pot of coffee and pick up the daily newspaper. He reads the paper, takes notes on important events, and brings the funny cartoon sections up to his bedroom for Anxiety, along with a mug of hot chocolate. He has learned that Anxiety isn’t much of a fan of coffee, rather, he enjoys the sweetness of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.

Typically, by the time he reaches his room, Anxiety is rousing from his rest. Logan sets the mug down on the nightstand alongside the funnies, runs his fingers over Anxiety’s jawline and peppers his forehead, nose, and neck in kisses to bring him to full awareness. They cuddle while Logan reads a novel, Anxiety drinking the hot chocolate and reading the funny comics to help himself wake up. Words are not spoken during the mornings, as they both enjoy one another’s company until they are fully awake. The only sounds to be heard were the occasional slight chuckles from Anxiety, in which Logan always kisses the side of his head in response. He considers it a bit of an experiment on behavior that he is conducting, where he is working to see if he rewards each smile and bit of laughter from Anxiety with a kiss or a hug, the other male will become more open with displaying his happiness.

He had not expected Roman to enchant Anxiety’s morning mug with some strange emotion spell. Roman said that it was enchanted to make any liquid within it a potion of sorts, one that makes the drinker feel happy emotions. Of course, along with most of his other magical endeavors, this went wrong. It only served to make Anxiety extremely hyperactive about showcasing his love for Logan, hence why he had nearly tackled him to the ground when Logan entered the living room that morning, exclaiming “I could kiss you right now!”

Gentle kisses are pressed up the side of his neck up to his ear and teeth gently nip at his earlobe, a few giggles being heard from the culprit. He would never admit it, but Logan sort of likes this version of Anxiety. But, he fell in love with Anxiety the way he is, so he wants his normal boyfriend back.

“I shall formulate another potion to end the symptoms immediately. It should wear off in about twelve hours, but-”

“No, no need. I do not want you to give him another potion that turns him into a rat or has detrimental affects. If this wears off in twelve hours time, I am sure that we can deal with that.” Logan’s voice interrupts Roman’s, and Roman nods, looking relieved. He is a bit unsure of why Logan had suddenly changed his mind on the matter, but nevertheless, he is grateful that he does not have to make a reverse spell.

“Excellent! I’ll see if I can find a formula that works with the intended purpose. Shall I get to it, then?” After receiving an affirmative nod from Logan that all is well, Roman exits the living room to head upstairs to his own bedroom, humming all the way.

“Now, as much as I enjoy holding you, I am afraid that I cannot do it for long. Would you mind giving my arms a bit of a reprieve?”

“If you carry me up to the bedroom, sure.” Anxiety’s voice is a downright purr in his ear, and Logan sighs, readjusting his grip on Anxiety’s thighs before taking slow steps towards the staircase. “Let’s stay in your room all day. Your blankets are soft, and I have that shoebox of Disney movies under your bed. We can cuddle and kiss and-”

Logan shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips as Anxiety rambles in a childlike, excitable manner. He can only imagine how Anxiety will react to this situation once he is back to normal. More than likely, he will just act like it never happened, as he likes to do when he doesn’t like something. But Logan knows he won’t forget. This new side didn’t give Anxiety love for Logan, it simply made it a more prominent trait that reared its head in Anxiety’s personality. This precious, hopelessly clingy romantic is somewhere in Anxiety’s normal self.

Logan hopes that one day he’ll be able to find it on normal circumstances.


End file.
